1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clothing, and particularly to headwear. More specifically, the present invention relates to an adjustable bandana that is adjustable to the diameter of the person's head. In some embodiments, the adjustable bandana is convertible for use as neckwear (e.g., as a cravat), as an arm sling, a support for an emergency, splint, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Soft fabric head coverings have often been worn by athletes and others who prefer lightweight, foldable, and easily transportable head coverings. Such head coverings are generally only adapted to mounting on the user's head. Such coverings are rarely adjustable and are typically sized and shaped only for the single use of headwear.
Further, typical fabric head coverings provide a single sheet of fabric, which, in a cold climate, offers little thermal insulation, and in a warm climate easily becomes soaked with the user's perspiration. It would be preferable to provide a multiple layer fabric covering, providing both thermal insulation and further providing for the absorption of perspiration and the easy evaporation of the collected perspiration.
In addition, bandanas do not have a mechanism for adjusting the size of the sheet forming the bandana, except for folding the fabric and tying the ends together. Knots tied to secure the bandana in this manner often become loose, making it difficult to tightly secure the bandana around the head to form and maintain a skullcap-type headcover, and makes the conventional bandana unsuitable for an adjustable length sling or the like. Thus, an adjustable bandana solving the aforementioned problems is desired.